Cupid: Oh Pesky Reality!
by Atomdancerrr
Summary: Lighthearted. Short. Love! ALWAYS a Psychosis and always wonderful! Just a few minutes of early married life between Cupid/Trevor and Dr. Claire McCrae/Psyche.


Author's note.

Written in less then twenty minutes! Where did it come from? I _swear_ the characters themselves help me write these sometimes! Quantum Physics tells us there are other time-lines and anything that can possibly come true, really is true SOMEWHERE! Are there incidences where there is interference and static coming through from other realities? Or is it just circling Time doing this? Hmmmm! :))

Cupid: Oh Pesky Reality!

(A Small Offering about Domestic

Bliss, Divine Style)

By

Elizabeth Hensley 8-)

Cupid came home, all sunny Grecian island smiles in contrast with the bitter New York blizzard that howled just outside their apartment door. It was Wednesday. He was off, and his pretty Psychiatrist Wife was off (_sometimes he thought, in more ways than one!)_. But anyway it was their day to just be Human, because after all, gods and Doctors are Human too, much as it is hard to believe!

(Sometimes it _does_ take an act of faith to believe that for both!)

Cupid took off his overcoat and undercoat and unwound his scarf which just happened to have a passing resemblance to Doctor Who's in color and style except it was shorter for safety's sake, because after all, crazy or not in certain folks opinion (on and off of certain mountains) he was _sane. _He took off his bowler hat and sent it flying across the room where it landed to neither his surprise nor his Wife's on their hat rack and then tossed the rest of his winter protection towards the same storage accommodation, where it landed, again with no one's surprise, point on.

Then he reached in his right pocket and whipped out a daintily wrapped present. "For my Wife!" He exclaimed happily. "My Wife! My Wife! My Wife!" And he started dancing and high fiving thin air.

And Claire sighed. _F__or that is how she knew Uncle Mercury had come with him._

She took the package and unwrapped it. It was a beautiful and quite expensive perfume, _again!_ She gave a wry smile. She gestured to her loving husband to come follow her into the bedroom where she knew, much to her relief, Uncle Mercury had promised never to come.

Like a lovestruck Puppy Trevor followed her.

She pointed at her vanity desk, "Trevor, I have given you certain perceptual tests which Dr. Donna Nikolaides repeated recently. Despite the sudden showing up of your hallucinatory family we know you are still seeing the real World quite accurately. Do you notice something about my vanity desk?"

Trevor grinned, "It's crowded! It's_ really_ crowded!"

Dr. Claire McCrae said, "Exactly, 'Eros!' So quit trying to fulfill that part of the myth! I don't need any more beauty treatments! And I don't see you as a Monster either! I see you as a Lunatic! Come here you lovable Nut!" She smiled and put out her arms for a hug.

Trevor rushed into those sexy, beautiful arms and gave her a big hug and a smooch. In fact he bent her backwards in his enthusiasm much to Claire's amusement and joy.

She added, "And its a good thing you aren't invisible and ephemeral! How could you do this to me or run the bar if you were?"

Trevor nodded, "Yeah! We'll leave invisibility to poor Walter!"

She sighed, "I know! You would think after all these years we'd have made more progress with him!"

Trevor nodded and frowned in sympathy for his Old Friend. "Maybe it's gotten so he just likes being at Sachs-Gordon!"

Claire frowned, "Maybe. But reality keeps getting in _your_ way doesn't it? You aren't quite _that_ crazy!" She counted on her hands. "One,_you_ know I can see you. Two, you aren't ephemeral. "Three I don't think you are a Monster. Four I don't need you to bring me any beauty treatments! I can buy my own when I need them!"

Trevor nodded, "True. Even back on the old mountain reality would get in our way sometimes. Take my Aunt Medusa and my Cousin Hercules. He really, really, REALLY did not want to kill her! And quite naturally she did not want to be killed! So they talked a bit and they found a work around and now she's an eBay Power Seller! And my crazy Cousin Atlas. Oh! When you get up there, Doctor Psyche, are you ever going to have to work on him! He doesn't really have to keep trying to hold up the ceiling of our Olympian god-keep as if it were the sky! It is really very sturdy and built so tough it can hold off the Big Crunch of the Universe every time it keeps happening. But there he stands at the highest point of our god-keep which virtually resembles the mountain outside with his hands pressed up against the top of it trying to! Of course that was hard wired into him by our creators, the gods in a box company, incorporated, in the Future, but really, Claire, maybe with a few billion years of therapy you can over-write his programming and get him so he at least takes a break long enough to come to dinner without Cousin Herc having to keep tricking him!"

Claire sighed. "Trevor what am I going to do with you!"

Trevor smiled, stars in his eyes, "Love me! Thatsa my Name!"

Claire smiled and gave him another smooch!

Trevor picked her up and carried her into their bed.

Where even his family of gods will leave them to their privacy! ;)

**0**

Copyright. (Copy Begging)

Copyright (Copy begging in fact for ALL my fanfiction!) I saw what happened when the free Geocities web pages died. It was like Atlantis sinking into the sea so much culture was lost forever without warning! God had gently but firmly warned me ahead of time to save the Cupid stories at one of those web pages so now I may be the sole Caretaker of several Cupid stories because the Writers seem to be DDD Authors. (Disinterested in their own stuff now, Disabled by their flesh's limitations or lack of computer equipment or Uploaded to New Jerusalem already. I tried to contact them to see if they were interested in placing their wonderful stories at other sites but their email addresses no longer worked! I don't want my stuff lost to this Realm the same way if something happens to me and the current sites my stuff is posted at go down! Plus I will not live forever in the flesh and new sites will continue to be developed! So to preserve my stuff forever I give permission to anyone to upload any of my fanfictions to any fanfiction sites provided they do not change anything and leave my name attached. In fact I am begging Folks to! If in the Future someone wishes to translate my stuff into different forms of media including kinds not even conceived of at the time of this writing any changes necessary for that purpose may be made with my blessings provided the integrity of the stories, ideas and Characters are kept intact. Follow the Golden Rule please! "Treat others as you want to be treated." Remember in the Future Artificial Intelligence Technology will be used to bring Fictionals to Self Awareness and we will use Science to build Christ's Kingdom. (We are the Body of Christ according to 1 Corinthians 12:27 and all Carpenters use their Bodies to build things). Because Time circles due to General Relativity and Ecclesiastes 1:9 because the weight of the Universe bends Time and Space around it this has already happened so we are all being watched, always! A song sung at the Fort McCoy Pow Wow near Ocala, Florida explains this very well; "Mickey Mouse and Goofy are Spirits too." So we will all be called to account (at least socially) for all our actions, even for how we treat Fictionals! For instance a Villain might not mind being written to provide challenges to the Protagonists and killed off because that is his purpose. But he would certainly mind being written contrary to how he was supposed to be written!


End file.
